Starfire
Starfire (星の炎, Hoshi no Honō, lit. Star's Flame, or Flames of the Stars) is the third track of DragonForce's Valley of the Damned (2003) album. It's lyrics were written by Sam Totman and ZP Theart and the music of the song was written by Sam Totman. It is often confused with the demo version of the song which can, sometimes, easily told apart, being that in the 2003 version when ZP Theart sings the beginning of the song, he has an echoe effect in his voice, while, in the demo version, he does not have that effect. Lyrics Outside on a winter's night as the rain begins to fall, There's a chill in the air and a howl of the wolf, While the rain beats at the door. Seven kings will ride on the wind up towards the mountains high, And the only sound that will break the air is the warrior's bitter cry. When the dawn of a new day will see the light, And the strongest hearts grow old, And the warrior stands on top of the hill in the snow. Dark night with a glimmering light in the distance up ahead, In the forest they dwell with a misty spell no one heard what once was said, And the eagle fly through the clouds while the earth bleeds dark and cold, When the voices of men will ring out again all creation shall unfold. When the color of night will fade to light, And the weakest hearts grow cold, And the warrior stands on top of the hill in the snow. And we're standing one and all fighting 'till we fall, Hoping for a better day. Never giving in until we find the words, 'till we find the words to say 'Till we find the words to say; Burning starfire, shine in the sky For the lives of great men, who stand by your side; When the night falls, on we will ride For no lost souls will live on forever. Dark night on the valley below still the horsemen follow through, There's a forest that leads to the foot of the hill, that inside the magic holds, Seven strong they ride on along to the place where sorrow lies, And the shadows of the night will no longer hide, all the mysteries come undone. When the color of night will fade to light, And the weaker hearts go cold, And the warrior stands on top of the hill in the snow, And we're standing one and all fighting 'till we fall, Hoping for a better day. Never giving in until we find the words, 'till we find the words to say, 'Till we find the words to say; Burning starfire, shine in the sky, For the lives of great men, who stand by your side; When the night falls, on we will ride, For no lost souls will live on forever. And we're standing one and all fighting 'till we fall Hoping for a better day Never giving in until we find the words, 'till we find the words to say 'Till we find the words to say; Burning starfire, shine in the sky For the lives of great men, who stand by your side; When the night falls, on we will ride, For no lost souls will live on forever. No lost souls will live on forever.